magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 10
Chapter 10-------------- Jack, Marko, Sandy, Squidwert, Master Chief, Phil, Chuck and Gandalf all were on there knee held by the guns of Blankey, Maccus and Humphrey Ariel walked behind and in front of them now with legs instead of a fin “You bastards really had it out for me didn’t you” she spoke “You going to kill us or preach to us” Phil questioned “I like you, a fighter no I’m not going to kill you all just some” She began to bounce wilson on the docks. Wilson screamed out in pain “Stop it” Chuck yelled “Humphrey” With that Humphrey clawed chuck in the face sending him in pain blood coming out of his cheek “Stop this” Gandalf demanded “Oh i will old man” She walked over to Jack and faced him “I’ll keep you” she said she moved over to marko “You can die” then to Sandy “But I’ll keep you and your squid friend” she moved over to chief “You look like too much trouble so you can bite the dust” she spoke and “ I want you baldy but you two can join Space man there as and I’ll keep you beachball he’s kind of cute” she said Blankey proceeded to escort Jack, Phil, Sandy and Squidwert back to the red October “Please I dunno even like these people they kept me prisoner free me and I’ll join you” “You're too old and I hate non-disney’s any way regardless if they follow disney or not” Ariel expressed “Any I’m leaving you four to Davy Jones , he’s annoyed you docked on his docks and he has a weird obsession with taking people’s hearts recently so i’ll leave him to it Maccus come on let’s go” “What i want to see davy” “No you are coming with me” she said getting into the sub with Maccus following her Bea, Klutzy, Blankey and there new slaves starting the sub and leaving the rest on the docks Humphrey staying behind with a rifle pointed at the rest of them “Don’t try anything stupid mr jones will be here soon” Humphrey warned Meanwhile in springfield, the Free members had settled in well into the town most of them making friends with residents quickly.Some already been given jobs Mayor Quimby had appointed Batman as an advisor. Even the hound had gotten night watch to watch over the town to stop any Disney’s from attacking. The day had passed Batman as he was meant to walked towards the town hall and opened the doors “Mr. Quimby” The batman said “Batman how are you” “Good, look sir I just wanna talk about preparing an attack” “What attack” Quimby questioned “I recommend we attack disney and get yours and my people back” “not a chance, I can’t put my people through that” “We have more than enough people do attack we would easily overpower disney and finally put an end to the mouse” he pointed out “But sacrificing some of my people in the process” “It’s worth it trust me he is ruthless” “Look, your angry over the loss of all those people why risk the lives of more of your people just for revenge” “If we don’t act now, over time Disney will knock yours and my people’s lives one by one” “We have the occasional death. the reason valerie took the school bus job is because Otto the guy who had the job before he tried to buy drugs of a disney and they made him overdose but deaths are rare” “Still” “No” Quimby interrupted “I will hear no more of this” ' ' At Sleeping Beauty’s Castle,Mickey was in jis bed with his new wife wrapped around him. “Last Night was great Mickey, I didn’t want it to end Let’s just stay in bed together” Aurora said “No baby, I wish I could put i've got a lot of things to do” Mickey explained Sir Bart knocked on the room of the door “Sir, Merlin is here to see you” Bart informed Mickey quickly got out of bed throwing clothes on quickly. He opened the door and met both Bart and Merlin. “Yes” Mickey asked in annoyed “Sorry to interrupt you sir especially on the morning after your wedding but taht speel we were talking about the other day I've figured it out” “That spell are you sure” Mickey questioned “Yes there are a few ingredients but I can do it” “What spell” Sir Bart asked “We are bringing god into our world we are going to bring Walt Disney back to life” Mickey explained ' ' At the same time at the Gas station. Tyreese, Hellboy and 47 had spent most of the night looking for the people who had taken Emmett but they had no success. They decided to go to sleep after a while with Hellboy keeping watch whilst the others sleep. In the morning Hellboy decided to rest whilst Tyreese and 47 decided to take another look. They rode down the unfamiliar and rocky country roads in the Batmobile passing numerous creepy houses until they approached a bunch of trees in a circle they looked through the trees to see a small fire in the middle. They got out the Mobile walking towards the dead fire “Someone was here” 47 pointed out Tyreese bent down and picked up a hat Emmett’s hat and then a bit of meat they left uneatten “They ate him, those sick bastards ate him” 47 got all nervous looking around he looked infront of him through the trees seeing Gareth with a sniper rifle “Sniper” 47 yelled as he pushed over Tyreese from being hit the bullet flew through the trees hitting 47 in the shoulder he grunted in pain “Shit your hit “ Tyreese yelled “Just stay down “ 47 reached in his pocket for a smoke grenade he threw it in the direction of Gareth “I need you to run around these trees try and flank this bastard” “I need a gun” Tyreese spoke “take my pistol I’m going to run the Bat mobile and get my sniper” he said handing his pistol to tyreese Tyreese ran around the trees like 47 said. 47 ran back towards the bat mobile holding his gunshot wound in pain. The smoke began to clear Garth took another shot just as 47 approached the bat mobile. It hit 47 in the back sending him on the floor Gareth took more shots at 47 missing him he climbed into the vehicle in pain sitting in the drivers seat “Come on Tyreese” he prayed Gareth took more shots at the vehicle. 47 sat there until Ken came along with a huge support weapon he began to shoot the tinted windows of the vehicle he waited until the screen began to crack.47 feared the worse of Tyreese’s fate He started the engine of the car and drove back to gas station bleeding and in extreme pain.